Una Vida Mejor
by Hermione L. Potter G
Summary: Que ubiera pasado si Peter se ubiera arrepentido y Harry en vez de vivir con los Durles viviera con...............espero que les guste
1. Un arrepentimiento y una confeción

Que hubiera pasado si Peter se arrepiente a ultimo momento, espero que les guste  
  
Una vida mejor   
  
CAP. 1: "Un arrepentimiento y una confesión"   
  
En una habitación oscura se encontraba nuestro queridísimo amigo Peter (yo lo quiero, lo quiero matar ) Sentado en una esquina de la sala de su saca abrasándose las rodillas y sollozando mientras se repetía:   
  
Peter: por que, por que lo hice, ya no veré más a James ni a Lily, la dulce Lily y tampoco a Harry, el pequeño Harry que recién comenzaba a vivir, por que tuve que ser tan cobarde (valla hora de darse cuenta)   
  
Voz: que pasa Colagusano que tanto lamentas   
  
Peter: Lucius, lárgate déjame solo   
  
Lucius: oh! pero y tus modales donde quedaron, no importa solo quiero decirte que el Señor Oscuro quiere que estés con él cuando valla a eliminar a los Potter, por fin van a eliminar a esos es...........   
  
Peter: NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLOS   
  
Lucius: que te pasa, James Potter es muy poco hombre para que lo defiendas y Lilian Potter es una sangre sucia y el crío de Harry Potter es un.....   
  
Peter: CALLATE! JAMES ES MUCHO MÁS HOMBRE QUE TU Y YO, Y NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A DECIRLE A LILY SANGRE SUCIA Y HARRY NO ES NINGUN CRÍO   
  
( Peter saca su varita ) AVADA KEDABRA   
  
Lucius cae muerto al suelo y Peter sale rumbo a ver a la única persona que no lo mataría cuando le dijera la verdad, esa persona la cual le daría la solución a su problema esa persona a quien el quiso como a un padre, esa persona era Albus Dombledore, Peter se apareció en Hosmade y corrió hasta Hogwarts, al llegar ahí se dirigió al despacho del director, dijo la clave ( más bien la adivino )   
  
y entro, no se molesto en tocar, ahí dentro estaban Remus Lupin , Minerva Mcgonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, Arabella Fig , Susan March y obviamente Albus Dombledore.   
  
Albus: Peter, buenas noche, que te trae por aquí   
  
Peter: (con lagrimas en los ojos) profesor yo, yo, yo, yo soy el espía de la orden y también soy él guardián de los Potter, y le he dicho al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado el paradero de los Potter y hoy ha ido a eliminarlos   
  
Remus: QUE TÚ QUE   
  
Albus: rápido vallan al Valle de Gogrid y vean si a llegado o no Voldemor, Peter quédate necesitamos hablar   
  
Remus: traidor, como pudiste (saca su varita y se dispone a atacar a Peter)   
  
Albus: Remus, no le hagas nada y ve con los demás   
  
Remus mira a Peter con odio, ira, rencor, pero Peter parece notar que también lo mira con tristeza, decepción y lastima. Después de que Remus se fue Dombledore le dijo a Peter...   
  
Albus: por que lo hiciste   
  
Peter: por poder, para ser alguien pero yo no se por que no pude rehusarme a decirle el paradero de los   
  
Potter no sabe el dolor que tengo   
  
Albus: Peter sabes que después iras a Azkaban   
  
Peter: si e de ir, iré   
  
Albus: Peter mira el lado positivo, te arrepentiste y podemos ayudarlos   
  
Peter: a si es...................profesor   
  
Albus: dime Peter   
  
Peter: el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado dijo algo acerca de una profecía   
  
Albus: que dijo   
  
Peter: dijo, que él ultimo heredero de Griffindor lo vencería y a su contado lucharían, una sangre sucia o hija de mugle y un traidor a la sangre, que el chico seria marcado como su igual y lo derrotaría con solo 17 años   
  
Albus: mm...............interesante, realmente interesante   
  
Se que me quedo un poco corto pero les prometo hacer más lago el prox. Cap. Porfa dejen Reviews. 


	2. Buscando Sobrevivientes, la furia de Bla...

_**Una Vida Mejor**_

Cap. 2: "Buscando sobrevivientes, La furia de Black"

La noche estaba oscura y había un silencio sepulcral que fue interrumpido por el ruido del motor de una moto que surcaba el cielo, montado en la moto estaba un chico de unos 22 años de cabello negro y se podía apreciar en sus ojos azules un poco de miedo, temor, pánico, preocupación, pero también se apreciaba la ira y el odio.

El motociclista de nombre Sirius Black descendió frente a una casa quemada y destruida, rápidamente se bajo de la moto y entro corriendo a la casa para poder ver con sus ojos lo que más temía ahí tirado en medio de la sala estaba su mejor amigo, su hermano, su colea, su compañero.

Con lagrimas en los ojos Sirius abrazo el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y empezó a recordar el cómo lo conoció

Flash Back

Un Sirius de once años se encontraba buscando un compartimiento pero todos estaban ocupados hasta que se topo con uno en el que solo había un niño que parecía tener su misma edad, entonces Sirius que no quería estar parado el resto del viaje, se atrevió a preguntar con un poco de temor que lo trataran mal como otros chicos o peor como lo trataban en su casa (como no lo iba a tener si con el trato que le daban pudieron traumarlo, pobe chito de él), así que con un poco temor pregunto:

Sirius: disculpa, esta ocupado todo el tren y me preguntaba si..

Niño: pasa, siéntate

Sirius: gracias, soy Sirius Black (dijo mientras le extendía la mano)

Niño: James Potter (estrechándole la mano)

Fin del Flash Back

Sirius: James, hermano todo esto es mi culpa, si no lo hubiera propuesto como guardián a ese estúpido traidor, de, de......James te juro que se arrepentirá de lo que hizo, eso lo juro

Sirius soltó el cuerpo de James al escuchar unos pequeños sollozos, y subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, al entrar el la habitación que era de su ahijado pudo observar un cuerpo en la entrada y un poco más allá estaba el cuerpo de Lily, se acerco despacio y poco a poco voltio el cuerpo de Lily y sin poder evitarlo recordó el cómo la conoció

Flash Back

Estaban en su segundo día de escuela y James le había pedido que lo acompañara a buscar la cocina y mientras caminaban escucharon un pequeño llanto proveniente de una esquina del pasillo se acercaron despacio y lo único que vieron fue una melena larga y roja que caía sobre la espalda de una pequeña niña que no paraba de llorar y tenia su cabeza sobre las rodillas

James: hola

Niña: ustedes también me van a insultar

Sirius: por que habríamos de hacer eso

Niña: por que soy una hija de muggles

James: pero eso no tiene nada de malo

Niña: no todos piensan lo mismo

Sirius: no importa como te llamas

Niña: Lilian Evans, pero me dicen Lily

James: mi nombre es James Potter

Sirius: y yo soy Sirius Black a sus ordenes

Lily como respuesta solo había sonreído y Sirius pudo notar un sonrojo de parte de James

Fin del Flash Back

Sirius: todo por culpa de ese traidor, HARRY

Sirius grito el nombre de su ahijado al encontrarlo detrás de Lily y rápidamente dejo a Lily y cogió al pequeño Harry

Sirius: Harry que te paso

Harry: ma.....................mmmma

Sirius: no te preocupes tío Sirius esta aquí

En ese instante Sirius sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, con un poco de temor voltio para encontrarse con Remus, y detrás de él vio a Hagrid, Mcgonagall, Snape, Arabella y Susan

Sirius: hola

Susan: Sirius, dame a Harry, tengo que llevarlo ante Dombledore

Sirius: para que

Arabella: para que piense a quien darle el cuidado de Harry

Sirius: yo soy su padrino, yo me are cargo de él, James y Lily me hisieron jurar que si algo les pasace yo me haria cargo de Harry y lo pienso hacer

Snape: Black, escucha, lo mejor es que eso se lo digas a Dombledore, ya él vera que hacer

Sirius: Tome profesora Mcgonagall (dijo entregamdole a Harry)

Mcgonagall: bueno Black creo que te vere en el despacho de Albus

Y con un pum desaparecio seguida por los demas ecepto Remus

Remus: sirius que piensas hacer

Sirius: el traidor pagara (y pum desaparecio)

Remus: ojala este haciendo lo correcto al dejarlo ir

Sirius aparecio delante del departamento de Peter y sin pensarlo dos veces entro encontrando a un asustado Peter encogido en el sofa

Sirius: Peter, por que lo hiciste POR QUE LOS TRAICIONASTE

Peter: el señor oscuro es muy poderoso me engaño no pense que que tendría que delatarlo, perdoname, perdoname

Sirius: QUE TE PERDONE, TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HARRY SUFRIRA MIENTRAS CRESCA AL NO PODER RECORDAR A SUS PADRES, CREES QUE LILY Y JAMES SE MERECÍAN LO QUE LES HICISTE, LO CREES

Peter: CLARO QUE NO ESO ERA LO ULTIMO QUE MERECÍAN ELLOS

Sirius: ENTONCES, POR QUE LO HISITE, POR QUE PETER CONTESTA POR QUE

Peter: no pense en las consecuencias mis actos

Sirius vio unos segundos a Peter para después colpearlo descargando todo, su ira, su odio, su sufrimiento, todo, después que se calmo se paro para salir de la casa pero antes de irce dijo:

Sirius: no te perdonare de lo que hiciste, por ahora, pero talvez más adelante lo haga

Después de decir esto salio

Peter: gracias Sirius, por no matarme como se que te hubiera gustado hacer

Hola, perdon por la demora, espero que les alla gustado, este capitulo, bye.


	3. La decicion de Dumblerdore, la nueva fam...

"**_Una vida mejor"_**

Cap. 3: "La decisión de Domblerdore, la nueva familia de Harry Potter" 

Una vez Sirius que salió del departamento de Peter se dirigió a Hogwarts. Ni bien llego se dirigió hacia el despacho del director. Una vez ahí:

Albus: Que bueno que llegaste Sirius tengo que decir donde se quedara Harry y es mejor que estés aquí

Sirius: Profesor si me permite me gustaría quedarme con Harry, ya que soy.......

Albus: Se que eres su padrino, como se que le prometiste a James que lo cuidarías, pero e decidido llevarlo a un orfanato

Remus y Sirius: Profesor no puede hacer eso

Albus: si puedo y esta decidido, llevare a Harry a un orfanato así se opongan todos ustedes

Minerva: pero Albus y si no lo tratan bien, y si no lo quieren y si..........

Albus: Y si mejor dejas de decir "y si", yo se los riesgos que se corre dejando a Harry ahí, pero si no lo hacemos Harry no podrá valerse por si solo y tiene que aprender hacerlo

Susan: pero eso seria muy duro solo tiene un año y medio

Arabella: Susan tiene razón profesor

Albus: ya lo decidí les guste o no Harry ira a un orfanato

Dos días después Albus Domblerdore llevo a Harry al orfanato "San José" y lo dejo en la puerta envuelto en una manta celeste con una tarjeta que decía :

Nombre: Harry James Potter Evans Padres: James Potter y Lily Evans de Potter Edad: una año y medio 

_**Cumpleaños: 31 de Julio**_

Albus: Hasta pronto Harry 

Media Hora Después

Mujer: OH! Pero quien pudo haber abandonado a tan linda criatura, ven vamos a dentro.

El pequeño Harry miraba a la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos celestes con un tono medio verdoso.

Han Pasado 2 anos desde que Harry esta en ese orfanato y aunque extraña por las noches los besos de su madre y la mirada de su padre se divierte mucho haciéndole la vida imposible a la señorita que lo cuidaba y que era la misma que lo encontró.

Aquella mañana Harry se levanto con un presentimiento de que algo bueno pasaría ese DIA, para tener solamente 3 años era muy inteligente. Y ese día fue una mujer al orfanato, la mujer tenia el cabello largo azabache y ondulado, le recordaba a la cabellera de su padre y los ojos de esa mujer le recordaban a los de su madre, con los mismos ojos esmeralda, la mujer se acerco a Harry y le dijo:

Mujer. Hola pequeño, mi nombre es Nadeshico Kinomoto, como te llamas tú

Harry: Me llamo Hali Potel

Nadeshico: lindo nombre Harry, sabes eres muy lindo, te gustaría tener una familia

Harry: yo tengo a mi papá y a mi mamá, solo que ese homble de la luz velde les hizo algo y ahora no están conmigo

Nadeshico: sabes te pareces a un primo mío que tenia, ven te llevare conmigo a mi casa.

Harry fue adoptado por esa mujer, la cual estaba casada y tenia 2 hijos, la mujer murió 2 meses después de adoptar a Harry y el esposo de ella Fujitawa Kinomoto se hizo cargo de Harry ya que no lo podía abandonar, y junto con Touya el hijo mayor criaron a Harry y a Sakura, la hija menor de la mujer, Harry y Sakura fueron al mismo salón desde que empezaron el colegio, se hicieron amigos de Tomollo, estuvieron el la recolección de cartas, conocieron a Shaoran y a Eriol de quienes Harry era muy amigo, pero no todo es perfecto y Harry descubrirá su pasado olvidado en su onceavo cumpleaños.

Pero como fue que Harry se olvido que estuvo en un orfanato, por que cree que siempre estuvo con los Kinomoto, por que no recuerda los besos de su madre ni la mirada de su padre, por que.........

Hola, perdón por la tarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzooooooooooooooooooooootaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que tenia es que la escuela, pero bueno espero pronto poner el cuarto cap. Chao y no olviden dejar un reviews.


End file.
